Brad
Entrance Encounter Brad jumps out a hole and onto the battlefield. Withdrawal Brad is a very strong character with his moves on average providing a high damage output compared to most, and he's heavy to boot. The downside is that every 30 seconds, Brad goes through withdrawal from not taking Joy. This results in weaker impact from his moves. This lasts for 15 seconds, then he resumes being OP. This does change his specials. Special Attacks Neutral B - Fireball Brad charges a blast of flaming emotion to shoot at opponents. It's simplistic, but you can charge it up to 4 times before shooting, and you can hold the shot like Samus's Charge Shot. However, the longer you hold onto it, the weaker it becomes. It also does major shield damage, even in the weaker stages, meaning a full charge can nearly break your shield. Withdrawal Mode - Firebombs When going through withdrawal, Brad substitutes the fireballs for firebombs, which travel in an arc and explode. You are able to slightly alter the angle before you toss the bomb. Side B - Child's Bicycle Brad rides a bicycle, which allows for faster movement. Anyone in the way of this will be dragged along for the ride. Fortunately, it's easy to DI out of. Press A to pop a wheelie, which can launch anyone you bump into upward rather than drag them. In the air, this move propels him upward a bit. To help, you can pull a Yoshi and jump off the bike by jumping to get a higher boost. B cancels this. Withdrawal Mode - Shopping Cart Racing During withdrawal, Brad uses a shopping cart to ride. Instead of a consistent speed, he starts out slow and speeds up the more you press A. Falling from a ledge will put you into freefall. You can either fall on the ground or tech it to avoid lag. Up B - Endless Rope Brad tosses his endless rope at a ledge and proceeds to shimmy to it. You can aim this in any direction. On fall-through platforms, Brad climbs up regularly. Downward options have Brad shimmy faster, giving him a quick landing option. You can also latch onto opponents and fling yourself to them. You're also able to latch onto the offscreen area with this move. It's not affected by withdrawal outside of becoming a bit weaker. Down B - Horse Stance Brad enters the horse stance. Charge this for 5 seconds and Brad's power boosts 1.5x as much. He also has superarmor during initiating frames and can cancel out of it similar to Ryu. This buff lasts until you go into withdrawal. This won't work if you're in withdrawal, sadly. Final Smash - Overhaul of Joy Brad overdoses on Joy and becomes a sluggish mass of monster. In this state, you can only do single jumps. Pressing A bites and pressing B screams the pain away, which can stun foes. Taunts Up: "Stop!" Sd: *sits down and admires a flower* Dn: *presents a skull* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *holds Buddy close and walks away with her* 2. "I've been dead for 35 years. Today is the day I live." 3. *rests near a pile of wood* Failure/Clap: Desperate for Joy Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Starters Characters Category:Cults Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:LISA Series Category:Male